User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Old World
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the well known Old World! Old World Map Schrade Region Eastern Schrade and Western Schrade Eastern Schrade (Japanese 東シュレイド) and Western Schrade (Japanese 西シュレイド) were once together and part of Schrade Kingdom. They split apart from each other due to an unnatural event that occurred in the center of the kingdom over a thousand years ago. Both Eastern Schrade and Western Schrade no longer communicate to each other after that event, so now Castle Schrade is a neutral standing ground for them from the fact they don't want to go to war over territory. Eastern Schrade is well-known for having long winter seasons, while Western Schrade is well-known for its mild seasons. Riveru Riveru (Japanese リーヴェル) is the city of Eastern Schrade and the largest province in the capital of the Republic. Riveru is a city that greatly specializes in trading. It trades with the towns that are within Eastern Schrade, allowing many people to enter and exit for trading purposes. Though Riveru trades with many towns within Eastern Schrade, they won't trade a single thing with Western Schrade. Riveru is surrounded by steep mountains, making its winters longer than most other places. From this longer winter, special facilities have been made to keep the people warm. Castle Schrade Castle Schrade (Japanese シュレイド城) was once a great kingdom in the center between Eastern Schrade and Western Schrade. Mysteriously, an unnatural event happened in the area, leading to the kingdom becoming a barren land. Hinmerun Mountains Hinmerun Mountains (Japanese ヒンメルン山脈), or the Mountains Near the Sky (Japanese 空へ限りなく近い山), are local mountains within the Schrade Region that divide Eastern Schrade and Western Schrade. These mountains are much longer than both Schrade and Dundorma, making them a very long obstacle for travelers. However, the travel is greatly shortened by riding on an airship. The western side of the mountains is warm, while the eastern side of the mountains is cold. Verudo Verudo (Japanese ヴェルド), or the Fortified Fortress (Japanese 城塞都市), is the largest city within Western Schrade. Surrounding Verudo is a giant wall used for protecting the city. On this giant wall is cannons facing all directions, inside of the city, to defend against threats. Though the inner city is well protected, the outer city isn't as protected. This due to the outer city being home to the poor. Towns and Villages Within Schrade Region *Kokoto Village *Minegarde Town Meruchitta Meruchitta (Japanese メルチッタ) is a new village that is within the west. This village is surrounded by a great circular lake. This lake was made by meteorites that hit the land in ancient times. As each year passes, Meruchitta gets more and more populated with people. This village has two ferry boats for both Minegarde Town and Rekusara. It also has a ship used to make exchanges with a country across the West Wyvern Sea. Arcolis Region The Arcolis Region (Japanese アルコリス地方) is a region in the west, located within the Schrade Region. This region is south of Kokoto Village. Arcolis Region is well-known for its mild climate, vast grasslands, and many hills. This is why the Hunter's Guild have been known to call this region's hunting ground the Forest and Hills or Verdant Hills (Japanese 森丘). Many different species of monsters have been seen in this region, such as Aptonoth, Velociprey, Yian Kut-Ku, Rathalos, and Astalos. Metapetatto Metapetatto (Japanese メタペタット) is a rural area where hunter villages are known to be located. The reason for these villages is because Lao-Shan Lung is said to take a route in the middle of this area. So hunters wait here to protect any other villages within the area from a potential Lao-Shan Lung attack. Within this area is the hunting ground known as the Old Jungle (Japanese メタペ湿密林), along with the West Wyvern Sea. From the West Wyvern Sea, hunters can receive and send materials to other places. Rekusara Rekusara (Japanese レクサーラ) is an oasis village built in a desert oasis. This village is close to the Old Desert or Dunes (Japanese デデ砂漠) and Desert (Japanese セクメーア砂漠), so hunters are known to use it as a transit point. From the southern part of the village, sandstorms are known to strike rapidly. It is the site of a future hunting base, so great developments are expected. Dede Desert Dede Desert (Japanese デデ砂漠), better known as the Old Desert (Japanese 砂漠岩地) or Dunes (Japanese 旧砂漠), was once a sea in ancient times. It is now a desolate desert ruled by many different species of monsters, like Cephalos and Monoblos, with only a few oases around the wide spread sea of sand. These oases are known to attract thirsty creatures. Though the environment is harsh, this area is perfect for gathering some rare unique plants. Sekumea Desert Sekumea Desert (Japanese セクメーア砂漠), better known as the Desert (Japanese 砂漠), is a desert whose name means a Fall of Moondust (Japanese 乾きの海). This place is primarily ruled by Piscine Wyverns and is well-known for its major temperature changes. At day, the intense heat can easily kill human, but at night, the freezing cold can easily cause hypothermia. The temperatures and the monsters make this area a living hell for most. Recently, hunters have discovered a giant lake underground in this desert. This lake is known to be inhabited by Plesioth and rarely Gureadomosu. This desert was also shaped by the Sand God, Odibatorasu. El De Region North El De Region North El De Region (Japanese 北エルデ地方) is a region covered in volcanoes, such as the Old Volcano or Volcano. Well-known for its many rare ores, the North El De Region is a popular place for miners. In fact, most of the blacksmiths in the world come from this part of the El De Region. Though this region is popular for its rare ores, it also considered to be quite a dangerous place due to the many dangerous species of monsters that live within this volcanic area. This means that hunters have a never ending jobs to both mine and hunt down monsters. Outside the volcanoes is a village called Nganga (Japanese ン・ガンガ). Many hunters go here to rest after long hunts. South El De Region South El De Region (Japanese 南エルデ地方) is a region surrounded by the sea on three sides. This region is home to a fishing village near the shores. This village only trades with residents of the nearby islands, such as Jumbo Village, due to North El De Region's harsh volcanoes. Akura Region The Akura Region (Japanese アクラ地方) is an area covered in snow and ice. Its weather is can change dramatically in an instant. It can go from clear skies to a sudden snowstorm in near seconds. Though the area is harsh, a few different species of monsters have been seen living in the Akura Region such as Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia. Siki Country Siki Country (Japanese シキ国) is a nation located on a far eastern island. Many years ago, a blacksmith from the Siki Country drifted to Schrade in search of the Arms of God (Japanese 神の腕) and had worked with the Hunter's Guild in a workshop for some time, passing on many technological teachings. The Siki Country is also believed to be the birthplace of the Wyverians. Thus far, the only known village in the Siki Country is Cathar. Interestingly, it is said that the Misty Peaks and Yukumo Village are in the lower parts of the Siki Country. Fonron Fonron (Japanese フォンロン) is a continent north of the Siki Country. It is home to the Great Forest and Tower, along with some rare species that most wouldn't see by any normal means. These species include Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Yama Tsukami, and the legendary White Fatalis. Bateyubatomu Great Forest Bateyubatomu Great Forest (Japanese バテュバトム樹海), better known as the Great Forest (Japanese 樹海), is a mostly unexplored region with many hidden mysteries within it. This giant forest has only recently been explored by hunters and researchers, with most of it still unknown to them. What is known is that Shakalaka villages can be seen in darker parts of the area, different species of Nargacuga hide in the darkness waiting to pounce, and Espinas have been sighted sleeping in the giant trees within the Great Forest. Even Elder Dragons have been seen in this area like Yama Tsukami, Rebidiora, and Shantien. In some high up tree tops, known as the Great Forest Peak, rare monsters can be seen living at the top from Silver Hypnocatrice to Howling Zinogre. Furahiya Mountains Furahiya Mountains (Japanese フラヒヤ山脈), better known as the Snowy Mountains or Arctic Ridge, is a mountain range that extends out to the north. Furahiya Mountains is bitterly cold every year, even when it is sunny. The ice and snow in these mountains never melt, especially during the colder seasons. During these colder seasons, the mountains are stroke by snowstorm after snowstorm. In legend, two gods live in the Furahiya Mountains: The Black God and White God. Villages Within Furahiya Mountains *Pokke Village Jio Telado Marsh Jio Telado Marsh (Japanese ジォ・テラード湿地帯), better known as the Old Swamp (Japanese 旧沼地), is a hunting ground closest to Dundorma. In the past, many didn't come to this place from it being well-known for the poisons it had around its environment. The poisons were in the land, the water, and even the air. Most of the time, the swampy environment can be quite muddy from all the humidity around. Though Jio Telado Marsh is a harsh environment, more and more hunters have been going to the area in order to gather the rare minerals found within it. These minerals are known to attract monsters like Basarios and Gravios. Kuruputiosu Wetlands Kuruputiosu Wetlands (Japanese クルプティオス湿地帯), better known as the Swamp or Marshlands (Japanese 沼地), is a swamp not to faraway from Jio Telado Marsh. This swamp is constantly hit by rain during the day, while some portions of the land is covered in toxins over the night. This area has many types of aquatic vegetation, along with different species of fungus. Some species seen within Jio Telado Marsh can also been seen thriving in this area like Gypceros. Aya Country Aya Country (Japanese アヤ国) is a isolated small continent within the southeast of the sea. This place is said to have many generations of kings with absolute power over the country, though very little is actually known about this place. This is mainly from the civilians of this country refusing to exchange or trade anything with other places outside the continent, such as goods or info. Even hunters haven't gotten any requests from the Aya Country. Old World Species The Old World has a lot of iconic species within its range, including Rathalos and Rathian. Though a lot of species have been discovered in the Old World, there are more being discovered each year by the Hunter's Guild. Hell, a few monsters from the New World have been found to be living in the Old World. Elder Dragons of the Old World The New World has very few Elder Dragons, however, the Old World a crap ton of them! A crap ton of Elder Dragons, means more natural disasters to worry about! Thankfully, we have the Hunter's Guild and Elder Dragon Observation Team to keep track of them. The Elder Dragons known in the Old World are Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Garuba Daora, Lunastra, Teostra, Toa Tesukatora, Chameleos, Yama Tsukami, Yama Kurai, Nakarkos, Rukodiora, Rebidiora, Harudomerugu, Gore Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Gogmazios, Amatsu, Shantien, Dah'ren Mohran, and Keoaruboru. Questions *Did you learn anything new from this DotW? *Do you hope Capcom expands on the Old World in the future? Why or why not? *Does the Old World continue to surprise you with its wide variety of monsters, including some New World species? Why or why not? *Will you miss the Old World if it doesn't return? Why or why not? *Which location of the Old World is your favorite? Why? *Which monster of the Old World is your favorite? Why? *Which location of the Old World is your least favorite? Why? *Which monster of the Old World is your least favorite? Why? *Is there something you'll miss about the 1st - 2nd Generation/Old World? *Do you wish some of the areas in the Old World were remade further like the Dunes (Old Desert)? Why or why not? *Do you like the real names of some of the areas? Have you tried pronouncing them? *If you were tourist, what parts of the Old World would you go to and what parts of the Old World would you avoid like the plague? For what reasons? *How would you travel through the Old World? Walking, Hot Air Ballon, Ship, etc. *Do you think the Old World will further change in the future? Why or why not? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs